Garment hangers are commonly used to store garments. The hangers prevent garments from getting wrinkled. The most common form of a garment hanger is a steel wire hanger, which is relatively simple in design, but effective in hanging garments while also preventing wrinkles. However, it is sometimes difficult to put these garment hangers inside a garment or remove from the garment. Often, users end stretching the neck of a garment to insert the garment hanger inside the garment. Further, it is difficult to carry the garment hangers, such as in a suitcase.
Therefore, some collapsible garment hangers are available in the market. They can be folded (or collapsed) to easily position the hanger inside a garment or remove it from a garment. Further, it is easier to carry the collapsible garment hangers in a collapsed state. However, a user is required to use their two hands to maneuver the garment hanger and the garment. For the average user, this is inconvenient, but for persons with disabilities, it may make the process of hanging garments very difficult.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a collapsible garment hanger that facilitates the hanging of garments in a faster and more efficient manner.